


First Things First

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Pochi minuti dopo il ritorno di Miguel e il coraggioso sacrificio di Nonna Giovanna, Dimitri si risveglia in un palazzo in rovina.





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri e Miguel <3 Miguelito, sei papà! Un giorno ti presenteremo Langley. Sarai fiero di lui.  
> Fic ambientata più o meno verso la penultima (mi pare) settimana del COW-T #7 e scritta per la settimana di """pausa""" del COW-T #8, su prompt "crepuscolo". Quale migliore ambientazione di Aimatopolis, la città dove sono sempre le cinque del pomeriggio?

Si risveglia dopo un lasso di tempo che non saprebbe quantificare. Prova dolore quasi dappertutto e la luce perennemente crepuscolare di Aimatopolis non è comunque debole abbastanza da non ferirgli gli occhi.  
Schermandosi il viso, lentamente, si solleva a sedere. Non lentamente abbastanza, però – la fitta al costato lo piega in due e, gemendo, si accartoccia su se stesso.  
Due mani forti gli si appoggiano sulle spalle. Lo sostengono, aiutandolo a mantenere una postura rigida abbastanza da non costringere le costole incrinate e premere dolorosamente sottopelle. “Coraggio, amico, coraggio,” dice una voce conosciuta, “Adesso ti riprendi.”  
Una barriera, come una tenda improvvisata che sorge dalle viscere della terra, si solleva attorno a lui e all’uomo che gli resta inginocchiato accanto, e solo quando solleva lo sguardo e lo posa su quelle enormi ali neri, e subito dopo sul volto graffiato, ferito e contuso ma sorridente di Miguel, Dimitri ricorda.  
Il suo ritorno.  
La battaglia.  
La fuga.  
L’esplosione di energia.  
“Giovanna…”  
“È stata molto coraggiosa,” Miguel sorride ancora, strofinandogli la schiena – un gesto di una tenerezza disarmante, che non aveva mai compiuto nei suoi riguardi. “Adesso il pericolo è passato. Non appena starai meglio, torneremo sul campo di battaglia e recupereremo il suo corpo. Merita di essere sepolta con tutti gli onori. Come avremmo fatto col migliore dei nostri combattenti.”  
“Lei _era_ il migliore dei nostri combattenti,” commenta Dimitri, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Miguel sorride e sospira, indulgente. “È vero,” ammette, sedendosi accanto a lui.   
Dimitri sente addosso il calore della sua pelle e ancora una volta torna a guardarlo, deglutendo appena. Sente sulla lingua il sapore della cenere, del sangue e del cemento. Il sapore della sua città. La sua città ancora una volta in fiamme.  
“Com’è possibile che tu sia tornato? Eri morto.”  
Miguel ride, scuotendo il capo. I lunghi rasta si scuotono anche loro sulla sua schiena. Dimitri vorrebbe allungare una mano, stringerne uno fra le dita e tirare, solo per sincerarsi che lui sia davvero lì.  
“Qualsiasi cosa sia successo alle lande in queste ultime settimane, fratello, deve avermi riportato indietro.”  
Dimitri aggrotta le sopracciglia. “E le ali?”  
“Le ho portate con me,” risponde Miguel, facendo spallucce, “Le avevo dove mi trovavo prima. D’altronde, vedo che anche tu, adesso, ne hai un paio.”  
Dimitri si guarda le spalle, scorgendo la massa arruffata delle sue bianche piume, adesso un po’ stropicciate e coperte di macchie scure. “Credo sia la stessa cosa che ha riportato in vita te,” sospira, “La Veggente… le è successo qualcosa. Le notizie che ci sono arrivate sono sporadiche e confuse, ma--”  
“Manila?” Miguel aggrotta le sopracciglia, stupito, “Le è successo qualcosa?”  
“Così sembrerebbe.”  
“Cazzo-- Dimitri, dai,” circondandogli la vita con le braccia, prova ad aiutarlo a sollevarsi in piedi. Ci riesce – Dimitri sta già meglio. La pelle di Miguel emana un calore nuovo, intenso e dalle proprietà benefiche. “Altro che perdere tempo in stronzate. Andiamo a recuperare Giovanna, poi partiamo alla volta di Tanit. Dobbiamo--”  
“Aspetta…” Dimitri sospira ancora, appoggiandogli una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo, “Aspetta.” Lo guarda, e Miguel gli ricambia lo sguardo. Senza parlare, si capiscono.  
Miguel gli si appoggia contro, fronte contro fronte. “È bello rivederti,” dice, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.  
Dimitri si lascia andare a un ghigno divertito. “Sai come puoi dimostrarmi che è vero?”  
Miguel ride, pizzicandogli un fianco. “Dopo mi ci metto volentieri, sulle ginocchia. Prima le cose importanti, okay?”  
Dimitri si allontana da lui, sorridendo. “Prima le cose importanti,” annuisce, “E a proposito di cose importanti, non so come dirtelo, per cui lo farò così, semplicemente, sperando di non mandarti all’altro mondo un’altra volta: hai un figlio.”  
Miguel stava già preparandosi a tornare sul campo di battaglia. Gli dava già le spalle, stava già dirigendosi verso l’uscita dell’edificio semi-sventrato nel quale l’aveva trascinato in attesa che si riprendesse.  
Si volta a guardarlo con una lentezza quasi meccanica, e poi gli torna vicino in tre passi.  
“Scusa,” dice, “In che senso?”  
Dimitri scoppia a ridere.  
Per le strade, la luce del sole si tinge di un rosso appena meno insanguinato ed appena più brillante.


End file.
